Lubricant compositions typically comprise a base oil, such as a hydrocarbon base oil, and one or more additives. Exemplary lubricant compositions may include hydraulic fluids, 4-stroke lubricants, food-grade lubricants, refrigerating fluids, compressor fluids, and metalworking fluids. Plastics and plasticized compositions typically comprise a polymeric material and a plasticizer.